


Blow a Kiss at the Methane Skies

by Delphinapterus



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Dystopia, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinapterus/pseuds/Delphinapterus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five people who had an opinion on Show Pony and Dr. Death Defying hooking up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow a Kiss at the Methane Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Korse uses derogatory language to think about Dr. D's use of a wheelchair and his relationship to Show Pony.  
> I used a very broad definition of "hooking up" when I wrote this. Written for anon_lovefest and [posted there](http://anon-lovefest.livejournal.com/59986.html?thread=8984914#t8984914). Sugar Babe is my own creation.

**Sugar Babe**  
The first time she saw Show Pony he was just another skinny kid who got up the nerve to go into the Zones past the official BL/ind sanctioned “rebellion” of Zone 2. From behind the bar she had watched countless City kids fade away, the rough tumble of Zone Runners and WaveHeads overwhelming them until they stayed back in Zone 2 where the ‘CROWS and CHERRIES moved like shadows to keep things waltzing in safe-rebellion instead of the real-deal shiny shaking of the deep Zones. Sugar didn’t think he would be any different but after a month he was still showing up. He danced with the WaveHeads, took on their fashions as he let his hair grow long to curl around the base of his neck, and watched the Zone Runners with a wary fascination that she approved of. One of the Runners, who slapped his ass and left a purple hickey on his collar bone, said he pranced like a “goddam Show Pony” and the name stuck.

She wasn’t one for taking in strays but she found herself letting Pony stick around anyway. He helped her out when the bar was busy and when it wasn’t he ran errands. She watched him soaking up stories about life in the deep Zones and knew that he was one of the ones who would eventually vanish into them. If she went out of her way to teach him more of the skills he’d need deeper in the Zones neither of them mentioned it.

Sugar knew Dr. D before he’d become the Voice of the Zones but she’d had to listen with the rest of the Zones when he’d broadcast his farewell funeral for his stone-cold dusted Runner. When he came looking for a new Runner after three agonizing weeks of radio silence she didn’t hesitate before she suggested Pony. He’d proven himself reliable and more importantly a quick learner, exactly the sort of Runner she would have wanted for Dr. D. The case of hero-worship that she glimpsed when they listened to the Doctor’s broadcasts made her feel like she could trust Dr. D to him.

 

 **Kobra Kid**  
Kobra recognized Dr. Death’s new Runner as the cute little WaveHead who hung around Sugar Babe’s but only inclined his head when Dr. Death introduced Show Pony. Kobra always takes care not to be Kobra Kid when he is at Sugar Babe’s and so he's pleased when Show doesn’t recognize him. Dr. Death’s eyes follow Show as he moves around the station, quick flickering glances as if to assure himself that Show is still there, even as he talks to Kobra. When their eyes meet Show ducks his head but he smiles. When they pass each other Show always brushes against Dr. Death. It isn’t a big gesture, just a fleeting touch so fast that if Kobra wasn’t looking for he wouldn’t catch it. Watching them always makes Kobra wish for a connection like theirs.

The chill of the desert night still lingers in the air as Kobra shifts easily into another stance. It's the final one before he'll head inside to find a Power Pup breakfast. The crunch of sand under foot alerts him to another presence. He turns, dropping into a crouch as he moves so he's low to the ground, even as he pulls the ray gun from its holster and brings it up. Show lifts both hands in the air and Kobra relaxes. He stands slowly, deliberately telegraphing his movements as he holsters the gun again, so that Show knows he's welcome even if Kobra wonders why he's not with Dr. Death like he has been every morning since Kobra arrived.

"Can you teach me to do that?" Show asks

“Why?”

“Sometimes you don’t have a ray gun,” Show explains in the flat even voice that Kobra has come to associate with the stories that nobody wants to tell.

“I can teach you, you think Dr. Death will mind me sticking around longer?”

Show smiles and shakes his head.

 

Dr. Death doesn’t thank him. That’s not the way they do things but he plays Kobra’s favorites during the next broadcast while Kobra sits in the corner so he's tucked out of Dr. Death’s way as he spins records and passes the news from the Zones to his listeners. He puts on a Bowie record that Kobra recognizes as one he traded information for the last time he went into Zone 4. Dr. Death swivels his chair so he can see Kobra.

“It’s always good to have a back up when the guns fail,” he smiles crookedly, “and a legless guy can’t always do it.”

Kobra nods but doesn’t know what to say to that burst of honesty. They’re saved from an uncomfortable silence by Show coming back. He clasps Dr. Death’s shoulder and Dr. Death reaches to touch Show Pony’s hand. They look at each other for a beat before Show slips away to lean against the desk, just close enough that they can still touch if they want. Kobra looks down at the white scar on his finger. He feels out of place in the room.

 

 **Korse**  
Buried in an agent report is a rumor that the pirate radio DJ who calls himself Dr. Death Defying has a lover. It makes Korse smile and send out a notification to find out if the rumor is true. Lovers are of his favorite type of people especially if they’re the lovers of the Zone Rats he’s chasing. Lovers make them weak and vulnerable. Zone Rats will do strange wild things for their lovers. He knows from experience they’ll walk into traps if their lovers lead them in and he knows that any lover can become his pawn given the right situation. It makes him excited to think of the DJ having a lover who can be used against him although he can hardly believe he could have such good fortune. He knows the DJ is a half-man who rolls about in a motorized chair as if he can deny his crippled state. How could anyone want such a wreck? The Zones are filled with degenerates but to willingly to go to such a person. . . The thought of it makes Korse feel dirty.

It’s a CHERRY who finds out that the former BL/ind citizen who calls himself Show Pony is the lover of Dr. Death Defying. Looking at the boy’s file Korse wonders how a BL/ind citizen, even one who fled into the Zones, could stomach such a thing. The boy’s picture makes him look too delicate to survive the harsh conditions of the Zones, perhaps he trades himself to the crippled DJ in return for survival? Korse makes a note of the question in the file. It could come in useful when his ‘CROWS catch the boy.

That night he lifts a glass to the Dr. Death Defying and his lover. Silently he wishes for them to fall deeply in love. Their emotions only make his job easier. When he dreams, he dreams of the pervert acts the DJ must surely request.

 

 **Motor Baby**  
Sometimes Motor Baby can’t go with the Killjoys. When she was little she used to cry but she doesn’t do that anymore even though Ghoul still hugs her tight and promises they’ll be back before she knows it. Before they leave she hugs each of them for good luck. Show Pony always stands beside her when she waves good-bye to them.

Pony and Dr. D kiss a lot. Pony likes to drape himself against the back of Dr. D’s chair so he can cross his arms around Dr. D’s neck. Once she caught Pony sitting in Dr. D’s lap and he turned bright red when he saw her over Dr. D’s shoulder. Later, when she asked Pony what Dr. D was doing he just laughed and said that he couldn’t tell her until she was older. Motor Baby knew better than to argue with Pony because he was almost as stubborn as Kobra once he had made a decision. She asked Ghoul instead because he never told her to wait till she was older. Ghoul said that it was what people who cared about each did. When she asked why Kobra and Jet Star didn't do that Ghoul just shook his head and said they were too sneaky to let her catch them. Motor Baby tried to tell Jet Star that it would be okay to kiss Kobra like Pony kissed Dr. D. They didn't have to sneak around. Jet just shook his head and said things were different for him and Kobra.

There is no tell-tale dust cloud on the horizon. They aren’t coming back yet. She squints into the distance wishing the horizon would change. She can hear Pony’s skates before his shadow falls over her. She watches him fold himself down so he’s sitting next to her.

“They aren’t coming yet,” she tells him and he nods. It’s stupid because he can see just as well as she can and Dr. D always knows they’re coming before she can see them but she feels compelled to wait and watch just in case this time she’ll know first. Pony flicks one of the wheels on his skate so it whirls around. Motor Baby watches it and blinks hard.

Pony leans forward and asks if she can keep a secret in a whispery quiet voice. Motor Baby nods. She’s good at keeping secrets. He says soft and serious, “Dr. D said he loves me.”

“I know that,” Motor Baby says puzzled. She thought everybody knew that.

“But he _said_ it,” Pony tells her and smiles, “it’s a really big deal to say it.”

“I guess,” she says still dubious.

Pony chuckles.

 

 **DJ Hot Chimp**  
Nobody survives the Zones without networks of friends. Friends are the ones who will help you out with introductions to new suppliers and places to stay. They trade favors back and forth. Friends won't die to save you but they'll get you the ray guns to save yourself. Family dies for you. It's dangerous to have family - even the self-made ones that happen in the Zones. They make you vulnerable. That's just how life works. Dr. Death Defying holds a lot of favors and owes few. It's the best way to be in the Zones. He is the last person Hot Chimp would expect to have family. Watching him with the lithe roller-skating boy, who wears a mishmash of WaveHead cutting edge and Zone Runner practical, it's impossible not to see that they've formed a family.

"You're robbing the cradle with that one," she says pouring them both a shot of the gin she'd traded copper for three Zones over.

"Never," Show Pony says gliding into the room and stopping gently next to Dr. Death Defying's chair.

"You can't blame me for saying it, he must be at least twice your age," she says the gin making her tongue too loose.

"I practically had to beg him before he'd even touch me," Show Pony says conspiratorially before he tosses the gin back with an ease she wasn't expecting.

Dr . Death Defying makes a disapproving noise as if he wants to keep her false assumption alive. His disapproval obviously doesn't bother Show Pony who only leans against his chair and winks at her.

She squints into the sun as Dr. Death Defying's broadcast crackles on her speakers reminding her that even in the Zones it might not be impossible to find a family.


End file.
